


Umění utěšit

by Naerikil



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Horst se trápí a Charlesovi to z nějakého důvodu není jedno.





	Umění utěšit

**Author's Note:**

> Mám trochu výčitky svědomí, že jsem z Horsta udělala to, co jsem udělala. Rozhodně to není žádný ufňukánek, co by se hned ze všeho sypal. Je to správný hrdý Německý voják. Ale zkrátka i na hrdého Německého vojáka je toho někdy moc.  
> Ve filmu řekne Horst Charlesovi o problémech se svou ženou až ke konci. Tady jsem to dala už do své oblíbené scény, kterou pracovně nazývám „pod trámem“.

     Kapitán Davenport se probudil. Pohnul se a svět okolo se trochu zatočil, z čehož poznal, že má ještě do střízlivosti daleko. Nicméně hlavní alkoholové omámení už pominulo a on si zase začal uvědomovat kde je, s kým tu je… a co se dnes všechno stalo. Na události se začal rozvzpomínat v opačném pořadí, než se staly. Tedy nejprve na to, jak se všichni opili a dobře se bavili, pak to, jak tomu nešťastnému klukovi museli useknut ruku, jak našli bednu s jídlem a pitím, jak Smith se Strunkem přinesli zajíce, jak na ně málem spadla střecha, protože donutil Schopise přeseknou poslední vzpěru, jak… Sakra. V hrudi ho bodlo, když se mu vybavilo, co se stalo během toho, kdy s Němcem podepírali ten trám.  
     Křičel na Schopise. Už ani přesně nevěděl, co vlastně říkal. Pamatoval si, že po něm chtěl, aby se na něj podíval a řekl mu, proč se pořád snaží mít všechno pod kontrolou, ale Němec jen mlčel zarytě hleděl před sebe. A pak … se mu najednou třesoucím se hlasem začal svěřovat s tím, že se mizerný letec, že šel do armády hlavně proto, aby zapůsobil na svou ženu, která ho ale stejně před nedávnem nechala, že se zoufale snažil něčeho dosáhnout a dopadlo to akorát tak, že jsou teď tady, jeden jeho muž je mrtvý a Joseph k tomu nemá daleko. Při pohledu na bledého chlapce ztratil kontrolu nad svými emocemi a z hrdla se mu vydralo několik zavzlykání.  
     V tu chvíli Charles zpanikařil. Neměl rád, když někdo okolo něj plakal. Nikdy nevěděl, co má dělat. Cítil se v takových situacích krajně nepříjemně a bezradně. Obvykle odcházel nebo prostě dělal, že si toho nevšiml. Tady ale odejít nebylo možné, pokud nechtěl, aby na ně spadla střecha. A dělat, že si toho nevšiml, taky nešlo, když stáli metr od sebe. _Prosím ne_ hlesl zoufale a doufal, že Schopis dokáže získat zpět svou sebekontrolu. Jinak netušil, co bude dělat. S velkou námahou leutnant nakonec přece jen zvládl zastavit pláč. Otřel si slzy do kabátu a omluvil se za svou slabost. Chvíli na to přišel Smith se Strunkem a podařilo se jim podepřít střechu. Pak o té záležitosti už nepadlo ani slovo.  
     Charles na to ale nemohl zapomenout. Věděl, že se od něj nic neočekávalo, vždyť to byli nepřátelé. Nebude přece utěšovat Němce! Jenže…on něco cítil. Snad soucit? Zamyslel se, jak by bylo jemu na jeho místě. Kdyby jeho vinou jeden muž zemřel, další byl zraněn a všichni uvízli v chatce uprostřed sněhové pustiny. S nepřítelem.  
     Teď ho mrzela jeho reakce. Měl mu něco říct. Něco povzbudivého. Vždyť to byl vlastně on, kdo mohl za celou tu situaci. On křičel, on chtěl vědět, proč se neustále snaží mít nadvládu. Teď už chápal, že ne pro pocit moci, jak si před tím myslel, ale proto, aby své muže, za které měl zodpovědnost, uchránil před zajateckým táborem. A taky nejspíš proto, aby sám sobě dokázal, že k něčemu je. Což si asi teď moc nemyslí. Bylo mu ho… líto. Líto Němce. Nepřítele. Líto… Zarazil se. Uvědomil si, že se něco změnilo. První den byl pro něm _ten Němec._ Když zjistil, že se s ním dá docela vycházet, stal se z něm _Schopis._ A teď… teď mu bylo líto _Horsta._  
     Který to očividně taky nemohl dostat z hlavy. Charles viděl, jak se snaží proti chmurným myšlenkám bojovat. Pořád něco dělal. Sekal dříví, šel posbírat mech, umyl nádobí, bavil se se Strunkem. Jen aby si nedal chvíli klidu na přemýšlení. Přesto byl celý den přešlý. Ostatní si toho možná nevšimli, ale Charlesovi, který se cítil do jisté míry za jeho stav zodpovědný a neustále měl potřebu ho teď kontrolovat, to neuniklo. No a pak se k tomu přidala ta záležitost s Josephovou rukou, kterou nedokázalo vyvážit ani to, že našli zásoby.  
     Soucitně ho sledoval, jak sbírá odvahu na seknutí. V očích se mu zračil strach. Nejspíš si v hlavě zase promítal všechno, co do teď udělal špatně, a bál se, že i tohle pokazí. Nabídl se mu, že by to udělal za něj, ale bylo to spíš proto, aby ukázal nějakou podporu. Věděl, že Horst odmítne. Joseph byl jeho podřízený, který byl teď na pokraji smrti právě kvůli jeho špatnému rozhodnutí. Byla to jeho povinnost udělat to sám.  
     Ruce se sekyrou se mu třásly a v obličeji byl bledý jako smrt. Ale nakonec to zvládl.  
     A pak pil. Hodně. Chtěl zapomenout. Ale nedařilo se mu to. Smál se a snažil se vypadat uvolněně, ale Charles z jediného pohledu do jeho nešťastných očí poznal, že je to jen přetvářka. Stačilo, aby se pouze otočil směrem k Josephově posteli, a obličej se mu stáhl v bolestné grimase. A Charles v průběhu večera najednou zjistil, že dělá všechno proto, aby mu nedovolil se tam dívat. Sám byl překvapený tou náhlou potřebou ho chránit.  
     Nechápal, kde se to v něm bere. Možná… mu dnešek ukázal, že ti nácci, které s chutí sestřeloval, byli také jen lidé s emocemi a trápeními.  
Přetočil se na druhý bok čelem do místnosti. On sám si pro sebe zabral jednu ze dvou zbývajících postelí, Smith se Strunkem usnuli u kamen a Horst se choulil na zemi v koutě pokoje blízko Josephovy postele.  
     Charles už znovu začal usínat, když něco zaslechl. Velmi rychle zvuk dokázal identifikovat jako tlumený pláč. Okamžitě ho i napadlo čí.  
Svrašti čelo. Sakra, tohle ne... Chuť předstírat spánek se v něm prala se svědomím. Nechtěl ho tak nechávat, ale měl snad na výběr? Nikdy nikoho neutěšoval, vůbec neměl potuchy, jak se to vlastně dělá. Bál se, že by to všechno ještě víc pokazil. Jenže pak… asi to bylo tím alkoholem, ale s překvapením zjistil, že najednou, poprvé za celý svůj život, ví přesně, co má v takové chvíli dělat.  
     Co nejtišeji vstal z postele. Zvuky okamžitě ustaly, což mu prozradilo, že Němec už o něm ví. Vzal svou deku a po špičkách přešel až k Horstovi. Nejspíš by si mohl dovolit být i hlasitější, Joseph kvůli vyčerpání spal skoro pořád a zbylé dva ve snu drželo obrovské množství alkoholu. Ale nechtěl riskovat. Byl si jistý, že Horst si přeje co nejméně svědků. Slyšel, jak se násilím pokoušel uklidnit přerývavé dýchání a zachránit ze své důstojnosti co se dá. Charles tušil, že se s tím chce poprat sám, ale on ho prostě z nějakého důvodu nedokázal nechat samotného. Nikdy se nepovažoval za příliš empatického člověka, ale v tomto případě ho samotného překvapovalo, jak snadno se do svého nepřítele dokázal vcítit. A... prostě ho nedokázal nechat jen tak být.  
     Klekl si. Druhý muž byl k němu zády. Nejspíš vycítil, že je za ním, protože se schoulil víc do sebe a přitiskl se blíž ke stěně.  
     Charles byl sice ještě dost opilý a pomatený nečekaným soucitem na to, aby ho napadlo to, co ho napadlo, ale ne už tak moc opilý a pomatený, aby to dokázal bez zaváhání udělat.  
     Chvíle ticha využil Němec. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a pak zašeptal: „Omlouvám se.“ Jeho snaha o pevný hlas se vytratila už někde u první slabiky.  
     V tlumeném světle Charles viděl, jak se kousl do třesoucího se rtu a pevně sevřel víčka. Bojoval, ale když mu už bylo jasné, že tentokrát nezvítězí, zabořil hladu do deky a snažil se být alespoň co nejtišší. Na muže byl poměrně malý a teď, když se choulil do sebe, byl doslova titěrný. Ten pohled vyvolal v Charlesovi další vlnu lítosti, která mu dodala odvahy položit mu ruku na rameno a jemně stisknout. Horst sebou škubnul. Celý se napnul, ale když ho cizí prsty začaly pomalu hladit, zase se uvolnil. S tím, jak se hlazení zintenzivňovalo, doslova tál. Přímo z toho čišela jeho zoufalá touha nebýt teď sám.  
     Představa toho, že je tu teď chtěný, dodala Charlesovi odvahu. Lehl si vedle něj a přikryl je svou dekou. Pak malinko zaváhal, ale nakonec přes něj položil svou ruku. Nejprve jen volně, ale když nezaznamenal odpor, opatrně ji posunul jemu na hrudník a zlehka si ho přitáhl blíž. Horst se nijak nevzpouzel. Naopak. Po chvilce se dokonce víc nahrbil, aby se k němu přitiskl co možná největší plochou. Dýchal ostře a krátce, takže se v této pozici očividně zatím necítil úplně jistě. Ale nevypadalo to, že by ji chtěl opouštět.  
     „Já...“ začal kapitán ostýchavě. „Víte... moc nevím, co v takových chvílích dělat, říkat…“ Cítil se zmatený a bezradný. Vždy se takovým situacím vyhýbal a teď... se do ní sám vrhl. Z Horstovy reakce ale odtušil, že si zatím počíná dobře. Schoulil se totiž kolem jeho ruky a sklonil hlavu, takže teď na ní cítil jeho dech. A zdálo se, že se uklidnil. Pořád plakal, šlo to poznat z toho, jak sem tam popotáhl a posunul ruku k obličeji, aby si otřel slzy. Ale už se nezdál být tak strašně zoufalý jako když tu byl sám.  
     Po jednom osušení tváří nechal svou ruku klesnout jinou cestou než doposud. Blíže té kapitánově. Lehounce při tom po ní přejel prsty. Spíš jakoby jen omylem. Charles poznal, že při tom zadržuje dech. A on sám vlastně taky. Překvapilo ho, jak mu ten letmý dotek byl příjemný. Nevědě přesně proč. Snad to bylo tím, že byl takový něžný a kontrastoval s drsnou realitou okolo. Potěšilo ho, když se ho konečny prstů po chvíli dotkly znova. Nejprve velmi lehce a krátce. Spíše testovaly, jestli to mají dovoleno. Pak začaly jemně přejíždět po hřbetu jeho ruky nahoru a dolů. S každým obratem nabíraly víc odvahy a přidávaly na síle.  
     Charles zavřel oči. Líbilo se mu to. Poprvé od sestřelení se dokázal zcela uvolnit. Těch pár dnů tady v chatce bylo velmi vyčerpávajících, fyzicky i psychicky. Vynakládal všechny síly na to, aby nepropadal zoufalství. Teď si najednou uvědomil, že už nemůže. Potřeboval na chvíli vypnout, přestat se pořád hlídat, aby nezačal přemýšlet nad jejich zoufalou situací, nad tím, jak to s nimi může dopadnout. A to, že cítil někoho vedle sebe, mu na to všechno dávalo zapomenout. Teď nebyly myšlenky, o kterých míval pocit, že se zhmotní do velkých kovových háků, zabodnou se mu do hrudi a budou rvát orgány, maso i kosti. Nemyslel na to, že se odtud vůbec nemusí dostat, a pokud se přece jen dostanou, je nemalá pravděpodobnost, že skončí v zajateckém táboře nebo je zavřou za kolaboraci. Pokud by se tomuto přece jen vyhnuli, budou posláni zpět do boje. Znovu se vrátí do letadla, bude při každém výletu riskovat život. Bude zabíjet, aby sám zůstal naživu. Protože pokud nebude střílet on, budou Němci. Nic z toho ale teď nebylo. Ani to, že v jednom z německých letadel, jeho terčů, může být Horst. Existovalo jen něžné hlazení po ruce, teplo druhého těla, vlasy, které ho šimraly v nose. Chtěl, aby to nikdy neskončilo.  
     Podsunul pod Horsta ruku a pevně ho sevřel v náručí. Svou dlaň položil na jeho ruku, kterou lehce stiskl, a začal po ní přejíždět palcem. Hlavu se mu zatočila, jak příjemné to pro něj bylo. Všechno zmizelo. Byla jen uklidňující blízkost.  
     Okolí začalo existovat až když se muž v jeho náručí zavrtěl. Snažíc se nepřerušit obětí, otočil se čelem k němu. Jednu ruku nechal spočinout na jeho rameni, druhou ovinul kolem jeho pasu. Přitulil se k němu a hlavu mu položil pod bradu. Spokojeně vydechl.  
     Charlese znovu udivilo, jak malý Horst byl. Zcela automaticky pozvedl ruku k jeho vlasům. Zajel do nich prsty a utvrdil se ve své domněnce, která se mu kdo ví proč objevila v hlavě už první den, že musí být na dotyk velmi jemné. A skutečně byly, i přes to, že si je byl nucen mýt v těchto provizorních podmínkách. Chvílemi ho něžně cuchal, pak zase dlouze hladil až na zátylek a užíval si ten sametový dotek. Až po nějaké době si uvědomil, co to vlastně provádí. Okamžitě ustal v pohybu. Ještě nikdy v životě nic takového nedělal. Vždy se mu to zdálo až příliš intimní, a to ho děsilo. Nepohladil dokonce ani děvčata, s kterými měl něco, čemu by se už dal říkat vztah. A teď... mu to přišlo tak přirozené jako dýchání. Znovu uvedl svou ruku na pohybu. Horst mu vyšel hlavou vstříc a v odpovědi mu i on začal dlaní přejíždět po zádech.  
     Po chvilce se malinko odtáhl. Nejspíš se mu nedostávalo vzduchu, když měl nos zabořený v jeho košili. Charles trochu povolil sevření, aby mu dal možnost uvelebit se nějak pohodlněji. Horst se chvilku vrtěl, až nakonec našel polohu, která mu vyhovovala. Měl teď čelo na úrovni jeho rtů. Charlese napadlo, že by stačil malý pohyb a mezera mezi nimi by zmizela… Než se stihl pořádně vylekat tím, co ho to napadlo, ten malý potřebný pohyb nastal. Horst si popotáhl deku a při tom mírně sklonil hlavu. To stačilo k tomu, aby Charles na svých rtech ucítil sotva postřehnutelný dotek. Horst ho zaznamenal taky, protože na chvilku ztuhnul a pak velmi rychle hlavu odsunul.  
     Charlesovi neuniklo, že několikrát zvedl oči, ale nikdy ne tak vysoko, aby o sebe navzájem zavadili pohledem. Nejspíš nevěděl, jak reagovat po tom, co se právě stalo. On sám to nevěděl taky. Hlazení byla jedna věc, dalo by se to ještě chápat jako konejšení. I když v jejich případě to bylo už dost na hraně. Ale tohle… Nebyl to sice pořádný polibek, ale i tak už to bylo něco, co bylo mezi muži, mezi nepřáteli, nepřípustné. Jenomže to taky z nějakého důvodu bylo velmi příjemné. To pomyšlení ho zneklidňovalo. Nechápal, co se to děje. Nikdy ho to k mužům netáhlo. Tak proč se teď s Horstem cítí tak dobře? Snažil se ten pocit potlačit a uklidňoval se, že tohle všechno se děje jen kvůli alkoholu, který z něj stále nevyprchal.  
     Němec zvětšil rozestup a nervózně se ošil. Nejspíš si nebyl jistý, jestli po té nešťastné náhodě měl dovoleno nacházet se v tak bezprostřední blízkosti. Neodtáhl se ale až tak daleko, aby tím dal najevo, že už o jeho přítomnost nestojí, z čehož Charles usoudil, že prvotní šok překonal a dál si s tím incidentem přílišně neláme hlavu.  
     Přemýšlel, co udělá. Mohl by se zvednout a odejít. Vlastně by to asi měl udělat, ale… nelíbila se mu ta náhlá vzdálenost Chtěl ho mít zase u sebe a co se týkalo toho ostatního, co chtěl… To vem čert. Vždyť tohle vlastně v porovnání se vším okolo vůbec nebylo důležité. Přežil sestřelení letadla, vánici, mrazivé norské noci… To byly skutečné problémy. Co je proti tomu to, že chce políbit muže?  
     Přitáhl si Horsta zase tak blízko, možná i blíž, než byl před tím. Vyšel vstříc čelu, které se dostalo do původní pozice. Teď už bez zaváhaní na něj dlouze přitiskl rty. Napětí v Horstově těle povolilo a i on vrátil ruce tam, kde byly před tím, než se rozdělili.  
     Jemně ho vískal ve vlasech a s potěšením poslouchal, jak se Němcův dech pomalu prohlubuje. Snad by byl i konečně usnul nebýt toho, že sebou Joseph zacukal a zasténal. Horst se mu okamžitě vytrhl z objetí, podepřel se na loktu a vystrašeně hleděl na chlapce. Byl připravený vyskočit a běžet za ním, ale hoch už zase klidně spal. Nejspíš se mu jen něco zdálo.  
     Charles studoval Horstův výraz. Po předchozím klidu v něm nebylo ani památky. Byl napnutý a v očích se mu odrážely obavy. Chytil ho kolem pasu a vtáhl zpět do náruče. Tentokrát to ale nemělo takový uklidňující efekt jako před tím. Vypadalo se, že se ani nechce znovu uvolnit. Nejspíš cítil něco jako vinu za to, že si dovolil na chvíli zapomenout a přestat se užírat tím, co považoval za svou chybu.  
     Při každém Josephově trošku hlubším nádechu se Horst poodtáhl a pohledem ho kontroloval. Znovu si lehl, až když ho Charles stáhl k sobě. Nechal se hladit, ale doteky neopětoval. Ruce měl sevřené v pěst a přitisklé k hrudi. Charles se cítil bezmocný. Chtěl mu pomoct, ale teď, kdy nefungovalo to, co doposud, nevěděl, jak to udělat.  
     Měl pocit, že s každým pohledem na zraněného na tom byl Horst hůř. A tak se rozhodl, že mu už nedovolí jitřit ránu. Při dalším pokusu se nadzvednout nesouhlasně zamručel, pevně ho sevřel v náručí a jemně ho donutil otočit hlavu tak, aby na Josepha neviděl. Slyšel, jak se jeho dech zkracoval, stával se ostrým a trhaným. Brzy mu k dlani, kterou nechal na jeho tváři, steklo několik horkých slz.  
     Tentokrát se ani nepokoušel nějak bojovat. Brečel tak žalostně, že z toho bylo do pláče i Charlesovi. Pevně sevřel víčka a chvíli trvalo, než zahnal slzy. Nesměl si je dovolit. Musel teď být ten silný.  
     „Můžu za to já,“ zaštkal Horst. „Říkal mi, až se vrátíme, ale já ho neposlouchal. Kdybych byl nedal rozkaz, abychom letěli tak daleko… Nesestřelili bychom vás, nebyli bychom teď tady… a on by měl ruku. Nikdy mi to neodpustí,“ vyrážel ze sebe trhaně a sevřel jeho paži tak silně, až to Charlese zabolelo.  
     Poslepu našel jeho ruku a stiskl ji. „A napadlo vás, že jste mu tím třeba zachránil život?“ zeptal se tiše a už poněkolikáté za tuto noc byl překvapený, že ačkoli utěšovat nikdy neuměl, teď věděl přesně, co říct. „Až se odtud dostaneme…“  
     „Jestli…“  
     „Až!“ zopakoval důrazně. Sám tomu ne zcela věřil, ale teď nebyla chvíle na pochyby. „Až se odtud dostaneme, odvolají ho z armády a má vysokou pravděpodobnost, že se dožije konce války. Kdyby létal dál… Kdo ví, co by se mohlo stát.“ Byl si jistý, že Horst si umí představit, co by mohlo být. Mezi piloty se šířily příběhy o tom, jak někteří v letadle zaživa uhořeli, jiní spadli do moře a nedokázali se včas dostat ze stroje. Ztráta ruky byla proti tomu to nejmenší zlo. „Je to jen hloupé dítě, které slepě věří nesprávné věci. Neměl by kvůli tomu umírat,“ dodal jemně a trochu opatrně. Věděl, že říct Němci něco špatného o Hitlerově politice mohlo být poměrně riskantní. Nicméně za těch pár dnů poznal, že všichni Němci nejsou takoví, jaké jim je v Anglii popisovali. Ne každý byl fanatik, který by bez váhání pro Hitlera udělal cokoli. Ani Joseph takový nebyl. Vzhlížel k němu, oslavoval jeho myšlenky, bojoval v jeho jménu, ale nebyl by schopný kvůli němu zabít. Viděl mu to v očích, když na ně mířil pistolí. A zbylí dva měli do takového popisu typického nácka taky dost daleko. Horst se na něj sice osočil, když měl nějaké poznámky o Třetí říši, ale Charles poznal, že to byl spíš akt povinnosti než skutečná touha chránit to, co Hitler vybudoval. Bojoval za Německo, za svou vlast, za zemi, kterou velmi miloval. Ne za vůdce. Ale byl to voják. A vojáci musejí poslouchat rozkazy bez ohledu na to, jestli s nimi souhlasí nebo ne.  
     Nejspíš by i teď měl říct něco na obranu, ale hlavu mu očividně zaměstnávalo něco jiného. Charles tušil, že se v něm teď odehrává velká bitva. Mezi tím, že nemá právo se přestat cítit vinný a touhou přesně to udělat. Alespoň pro tuto krátkou chvíli zapomenout na ten sžíravý pocit. Nakonec k němu zvedl pohled, podle kterého Charles poznal, že se ve svém odhadu Němcových myšlenkových pochodů nemýlil. Jasně v těch blankytných očích viděl prosbu, aby mu dovolil tomu věřit.  
     Shrnul mu vlasy z čela a uvolnil si tak místo pro polibek. To byla pro Horsta dostačující odpověď. Přivřel oči a poprvé za dnešek se upřímně usmál. Pak mu zabořil hlavu do ramene, spokojeně vydechl a konečně se uvolnil. Charles slyšel jeho tiché _danke._  
     Najednou si uvědomil, jak moc ho dnešní noc psychicky vyčerpala. Vždycky se snažil držet si cizí problémy od těla. Samovolně se pak na něj přenášely a on se jimi soužil, i když s ním nemusely mít nic společného. Dnes ale toto své pravidlo porušil. Dovolil, aby se s ním Horst podělil o svou bolest, a ačkoli jeho předtím díky alkoholu tak veselá nálada utrpěla, jednoznačně svého rozhodnutí nelitoval. Za ten úsměv mu to stálo. A taky za ten pocit zvláštního uspokojení, který se mu usídlil v hrudi.  
     Čím dál víc v něm sílil pocit, že musí něco udělat. Že to v tuto chvíli pomůže jak Horstovi, tak jemu samotnému. Nevěděl proč, ale byl si tím naprosto jistý. Uvědomoval si sice, že to, co měl v plánu, bylo špatné, ale snad to byl ten alkohol, který v sobě pořád cítil, nebo ta atmosféry, všechno to, co se mezi nimi teď odehrálo, co způsobovalo, že si s tím vůbec nelámal hlavu. Mírně se poodtáhl, aby mu viděl do tváře. Stále byla mokrá, a to mu dalo záminku se jí dotknout. Lehce mu na ni položil dlaň a po chvilce toho jemného dotyku po ní slej níž. Palcem mapoval mokrou cestičku, která ho dovedla k pootevřeným rtům. Zlehka nejprve přejel po horním rtu, pak po dolním. Potom po obou zároveň. Byly příjemně měkké a jemné. Jasně cítil, jak udělaly pohyb, který by se bez pochybností dal nazvat jako něžný polibek. Jestliže měl Charles předtím nějaké obavy, tak teď všechny bezezbytku zmizely. Zamyslel se, kdy naposledy cítil tak silné šimrání v břiše. Ani nevěděl. Tohle celé bylo tak nepodobné všemu, co zatím zažil. Nepociťoval fyzickou přitažlivost, spíš něco jako velmi silnou psychickou potřebu.  
     Pozvedl oči a zjistil, že ho Horst pozoruje. Tak nějak zvláštně a zkoumavě.  
     „Jsme opilí, herr leutnant,“ řekl tiše, nepřestávaje mu přejíždět po rtech.  
     „Ja,“ šeptl a v hlase bylo znát jakési očekávání.  
     Od očí sklouzl pohledem ke svému prstu na jeho mírně chvějících se rtech. Chvíli tam očima setrval a vnímal tu zvláštní směsici pocitů, kterou to v něm vyvolávalo. Potom se mu opět zadíval do očí. „V opilosti lidé dělají ledacos.“  
     Přivřel víčka a vydechl: „Ja…“  
     Charles začal rukou pomalu postupovat nahoru přes tvář až k zátylku. Jemným tlakem ho donutil zaklonit hlavu. Horst se nevzpouzel. Vlastně se velmi ochotně podvolil. Zavřel oči a odevzdaně mu nabídl své rty.  
     Charles k nim přitiskl ty své. Z toho dotyku ho polilo horko a zamrazilo zároveň. Hlava se mu zatočila, ale tentokrát to nebylo alkoholem. Chvíli zůstal nehybně a vyrovnával se s dopady, které to na něj mělo. Teprve až se mu teplota ustálila a okolní svět přestal kroužit, odhodlal se k nějakému pohybu. Horst ho okamžitě napodobil. Jemně se pootevřenými rty o ty jeho otíral a za nějakou dobu jimi dokonce začal i něžně pohybovat. Po chvilce vyměňování si lehkých pusinek Charles zaznamenal, že se Horst pokouší polibek prohloubit. Ostýchavě, jako by se bál, jestli může zajít tak daleko. Charles věděl odpověď hned. Může. Tak daleko a ještě dál. A aby to dokázal, přejel mu jazykem po rtech, které pak něžně skousl. Od druhého muže se mu dostávalo téhož. Jen snad ještě něžněji než to dělal sám. Bylo to velmi příjemné a v prvních chvílích si myslel, že by si to mohl užívat donekonečna. Jenže pak najednou zatoužil po něčem víc. Za dnešní noc si už dovolil tolik věcí, že usoudil, že nemá cenu bojovat ani proti této touze. A tak zesílil objetí, aby Horsta cítil co možná na největší ploše těla, a toužebně se k němu přisál. Vnímal, že se Němec trochu poplašeně stáhl. Během chvilky ale znovu nabyl odvahy a líbal stejně náruživě jako byl líbán. Odtrhával se od něj a znovu tvrdě přirážel, nebál se ani dravých kousanců. Jako by tím křičel, že ho zoufale potřebuje. A Charles taky křičel.  
     Po čase postřehl, jak Horst polevuje a polibek se opět stával něžným, jemný a vláčným. Špičky jazyků se zlehounka dotýkaly, ale nakonec i to ustalo a všechno skončilo tak, jak začalo – měkkými pusinkami a otíráním.  
     Charles Horsta, který se mu v náručí uhnízdil do polohy, ve které nejspíš hodlal spát, dlouze políbil na čelo. Hladil ho po vlasech a poslouchal, jak se jeho dech pomalu uklidňuje a prohlubuje. Nechával si mezi palcem a ukazováčkem proklouzával jeden pramínek a znovu si v hlavě probral dnešek. Strunk se Smithem odešli na lov, on Horsta donutil přeseknout ten trám, pak jeho přiznání, pocit viny, zajíc, bedna se zásobami, Joseph, alkohol, tichý pláč, podivná potřeba nenechat to být, naprosto zdrcený a psychicky vyčerpaný Horst, objetí, potoky slz, slova útěchy a polibek, který v něm zanechal takové pocity, jako ještě žádný jiný. A teď spící Němec v jeho náručí a pocit naprostého uspokojení.  
Nechtěl odcházet a nechávat ho samotného. A taky jemu se nechtělo být sám. Ale věděl, že musí. Takhle je nikdo nesměl vidět. Navíc nemohl mít jistotu, jestli zítra ráno, až vyprchá alkohol, bude jeho blízkost stále vítaná. Nechtěl by zažít odmítnutí, zhnusení, opovržení… ne po tom, co se teď stalo.  
     Ve chvíli, kdy si byl jistý, že je Němcův spánek natolik tvrdý, aby ho pohyb vedle něj neprobudil, se velmi opatrně vyplazil z pod deky. Svou si vzal a druhou ho pořádně zakryl. Ještě jednou zkontroloval jeho obličej. Byl uvolněný, snad na něm byl i náznak úsměvu. To Charlese vnitřně zahřálo a dalo mu to sílu skutečně odejít. Ale než to udělal…  
     „Gute nacht, Horst,“ zašeptal něžně.

**Author's Note:**

> A nějak takhle to mohlo být další ráno.
> 
> Druhý den Schopis chvíli myslel, že se mu to jen zdálo, ale pak zachytil Charlesův pohled. Takový zkoumavý, tázavý, snad i starostlivý. To ho utvrdilo v tom, že se to skutečně stalo. Nejspíš se trochu začervenal při vzpomínce na to, co se minulou noc dělo. Že před ním brečel jak malé děcko, že se mu choulil v náručí, že ho tak neskutečně náruživě líbal. Věnuje Angličanovi úsměv, kterým mu poděkuje, že byl s ním ve chvíli, když potřeboval nebýt sám. Charles mu úsměv oplatí. Dál už se o té záležitosti nebavili.  
> Strunk si té výměny pohledů všiml. Měl představu, co se za nimi skrývá. Během noci se totiž probudil a viděl je. Dokonce něco málo z jejich rozhovoru zaslechl. Absolutně to ale neřešil. Bral to tak, že to není jeho záležitost. Byl velmi tichý a tiší lidé si obvykle více všímají. Moc dobře věděl, co jeho velící prožívá. Vlastně byl rád, že mu někdo dokáže alespoň na čas ulevit od trápení. I když to byl třeba Angličan.


End file.
